Unfinished Business
by Twilight Goes To Hollywood
Summary: What if fate and destiny did whatever it could to bring two people together? Even a distraught widow, and a smarty-pants, neat freak doctor, who has been in an automobile accident, couldn't outwit fate and destiny. Carlisle's spirit invades Bella's life, and the new apartment she just rented, while Carlisle lay in the hospital in a coma. What exactly is his unfinished business?


**Subject/Email Header:** Twilight Goes Hollywood 2018 Contest

 **Title:** Unfinished Business

 **Summary:** What if fate and destiny did whatever it could to bring two people together? Even a distraught widow, and a smarty-pants, neat freak doctor, who has been in an automobile accident, couldn't outwit fate and destiny. Carlisle's spirit invades Bella's life, and the new apartment she just rented, while Carlisle lay in the hospital in a coma. What exactly is his unfinished business?

 **Pairing:** Carlisle X Bella

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count:** 12,582

 **DISCLAIMER:** This story is based on the movie, Just like Heaven and crossed with characters from the Twilight books and movies. The author does not own any publicly recognized entities herein. No copyright infringement is intended.

Bella Swan Masen became a shell of herself after the death of her husband, Edward. She had to get away. Staying in their town of Forks, Washington, where they went to high school and fell in love, was just too much for her grieving heart to handle. Bella had only moved there her Junior year of High school when her Mom married Phil. Bella decided to go live with her dad, to give them privacy. Once there, she met and fell in love with the most amazing, handsome boy, she'd ever laid eyes on. She didn't think in a million years he would fall for her, but Edward and Bella fell in love at first sight.

After high school, they were both accepted into Northwestern University, where Bella studied to become an Architect and Edward, a doctor. After Bella graduated from college, she and Edward married. Bella supported them as a successful architect while Edward completed medical school.

Bella and Edward had seen each other through everything. Just before they graduated High School, Edward's dad, Edward Senior, the assistant District Attorney for the State of Washington, was killed when a convicted felon, escaped from prison, with revenge on his mind, broke into the Masen's home in Forks and held the family hostage. Bella's dad, the Chief of Police of Forks, was the first on the scene. Charlie took down James, but not before James shot and killed Edward, Sr.

Bella had been told by her father to stay at home with the doors locked, but of course, Bella didn't listen. She had just pulled up at the Masen Mansion, just as the first shots were fired. One of the other deputies had to hold the distraught Bella from running into the house. When Charlie escorted Edward, Jr and his mom Elizabeth out of the house, Edward and Bella ran straight into each other's arms.

When the couple left for college, Charlie promised to look after Edwards mom. The two families had always been friends, Charlie having consulted in many cases for the now deceased District Attorney. Bella was right by her husband's side when her dad called to informed them Elizabeth had been killed in a freak car accident, involving a wolf and the always rainy wet roads of Forks.

So when the call came in that Bella's mom, Renee' and Step-Dad Phil, had been killed in a plane crash, returning from one of Phil's pro-baseball games; and now when they learned that Charlie was succumbing to Stage IV Pancreatic Cancer, of course, Edward was right by his loving wife's side. They dropped their lives in Chicago and moved back to Forks to care for Charlie. After Charlie passed away, Edward and Bella only had each other in this world.

Two years after burying Charlie, Edward started complaining of headaches. One day, while putting on his shoes for work, Edward fell over and never awoke again. Edward died of a brain aneurysm, leaving Bella all alone.

Only packing clothes, she jumped into her truck and just started driving. She ended up in San Francisco, at her best friend, Rosalie and her husband Emmett McCarty's house.

Carlisle Cullen is a brilliant young Doctor. He works relentlessly at the local hospital in San Francisco, often working non-stop, 36-hours straight. Today, he was on hour 23, taking a brief 6-minute nap in the lounge while taking his mind to his quiet place. A beautiful garden he rarely had time to visit but has seen on his way to and from work. One of the nurses had just awakened him from his nap. He was just grabbing another cup of sludge from the machine that mocked the word coffee when his mentor walked into the lounge.

"Hey, what are you still doing here, how long have you been on?" His friend and Mentor, Aro Volturi asked.

"Uh, twenty-three?" Carlisle said as a question.

"Twenty-three, No way! Time to get out of here, Carlisle," Aro said, totally surprised the devoted young doctor was still on his feet.

"That's not going to get me the attending position," Carlisle stated as he dodged around his friend with his coffee towards the door.

Carlisle busied himself with the many patients that were in and out of the Emergency Department. Fighting off marriage proposals from old widows, to handsy young women. Resetting dislocated shoulders, to drugging up the psycho that had his arch-nemesis, Caius in a choke hold, while one of the male nurses tried to pull him off Caius.

Carlisle was going to his next patient when his cell phone rang. It was his sister Esme.

"Hey Es, how's it going? How's my favorite sister?" Carlisle asked.

"Carl, I'm your only sister," Esme told her brother.

"And you are losing point value if you keep calling me Carl. What's up?" he kidded with Esme.

"Are you really coming?" Esme asked with a deep concern for her little brother

"Yes, I'm coming, I told you I would," Carlisle said as he still hurried about the hospital, looking at x-rays and pushing an IV cord out of the way of a patient seated in a wheelchair in the hall, so it wouldn't get stepped on.

"Good, because this girl is great," Esme told Carlisle.

"Really, is she there?" Carlisle inquired.

"Um, well I haven't actually met her in person," Esme said sheepishly as she, herself busied around the kitchen while her husband Eleazar was making the salad, while her four little girls, Carmen, Tanya, Kate, and Irina, played in the living room. Esme was taking the lasagna out of the oven, balancing the phone between her cheek and shoulder.

Esme and Eleazar had been married for seven years. Carmen was Eleazar's daughter from a previous marriage and the twins Katrina and Irina, and their youngest Tanya made up their happy little family. They had been trying to find Esme's baby brother a good woman, so he could settle down and have the happiness they both had.

"No Es! Please tell me you are not setting me up on a blind date?" Carlisle said as he signed off on a chart

"She's a friend of a friend, and he says she's really nice," Esme said.

"Oh, what is that Es, code for she's fat with a cute face and a really good sense of humor?" Carlisle said sarcastically.

"Look, cut the sarcasm. It wasn't easy to get this girl to come. It's not like she does this sort of thing either. I'm working really hard here to get you two together. HEY, GIRLS CAN YOU TAKE THAT TO ANOTHER ROOM. MOMMY'S REALLY BUSY HERE!" Esme screamed into the phone, causing Carlisle to pull the phone away from his ear. "You'd better show up," Esme said as she batted away a toy that one of the girls threw with the wooden spoon she was stirring the caramel sauce she was making to go with dessert.

"I am, it's just really busy tonight," Carlisle said as he began walking towards another patient's room.

"Oh, don't tell me you're busy, you don't know the meaning of the word busy," Esme said as she body blocked one of her daughters from reaching for a hot homemade garlic knot she just took from the oven. "Look, you better show up. Beggars can't be choosers."

"Esme, I am perfectly capable of finding women on my own," Carlisle said as he passed the gurney with the psycho guy trying to bite a chunk out of his own arm.

"I know honey, but preferably one who isn't bleeding?" Esme told him.

"I'll have you know I had two marriage proposals today," Carlisle told Esme, just as Mrs. Clark the old widow that had already proposed to him twice today, being escorted by one of the nurses from the toilet, again, asked him to marry her.

"Of course, I will Mrs. Clark," Carlisle said giving Mrs. Clark a tender smile. "Three, make that three proposals," Carlisle told his sister.

"Of course, dear brother. See you at seven?"

"See you at seven, Es," Carlisle said as he looked at his watch, "Seven-thirty, make that seven-thirty. Hey, what are you making?"

"Lasagna, it's mom's recipe, and I don't want to hear it from you about the carbs," Esme scolded

"Please, HA! I'm going on a day and a half, sharing a salad with one of the nurses," Carlisle joked.

"WHO PUT SPONGE BOB IN THE LASAGNA? I gotta go," Esme yelled into the phone and disconnected the call. Carlisle pulled the phone away from his ear again at his sister's screams and just shook his head as he placed his phone back into his lab coat.

Carlisle turned the corner of the hospital corridor just in time to hear his colleague, Caius, talking with another doctor about his options if he didn't get the attending position there. Carlisle listened, in curiosity, when they both ran into Dr. Marcus Walsh.

"How long have you been here today?" Dr. Walsh asked them both.

"Twelve hours," Caius answered. Dr. Walsh then turned his sights on Carlisle. Carlisle rolled his eyes slightly, knowing he'd been there a lot longer than he needed to.

"A little longer," Carlisle answered, looking down at the floor, not wanting to meet the eyes of his senior attending.

"There is a gunshot wound with internal bleeding," Dr. Walsh said eyeing up his two residents', finally deciding, "Scrub in Caius, you're up." Carlisle was heartbroken, thinking he'd been passed up on something that would show he had what it takes.

"Carlisle?" Dr. Walsh called out as Carlisle had turned, prepared to take his leave.

"I was going to wait until tomorrow, but I wanted you to know I've made my decision. I want you to stay on as an attending physician," Dr. Walsh told the now ecstatic young doctor.

"REALLY?" Carlisle was so overjoyed he actually jumped into the older doctor's arms. "Thank you. Thank you, Dr. Walsh."

"Hey, Hey," Dr. Walsh said, uncomfortable with the overt show of appreciation. "You've earned it. Unlike others…" Dr. Walsh said as he looked off into the direction Caius just walked. "…you care more about your patients than kissing my ass. A risky move, but I like it."

"I want to thank you for this opportunity. There is so much I want to do around here, and I can't wait to get started. Thank you, again," Carlisle said turning to go back to being the busy little bee he was.

"Carlisle, there is only one thing I want you to do right now." Dr. Walsh stated.

"Yes, Sir?" Carlisle asked.

"Go home. You've been here 26 hours," Dr. Walsh stated pointedly. Carlisle just looked surprised.

"I know all," Dr. Walsh said as he gave Carlisle an all-knowing stare, to which Carlisle only squinted his eyes before Dr. Walsh turned and left.

It was already seven thirty-five when Carlisle finally made it to the elevator to leave. One of the interns, stopped the elevator doors just as they were closing.

"Dr. Cullen, I have a bowel obstruction. At least that's what I think it is. Do you mind taking a quick peek?" The intern said with begging eyes. Carlisle knew his sister would be upset. But he would make it quick and be on his way.

An hour later, Carlisle was finally driving towards his sister's house, in the pouring rain. He pulled out his phone to let her know he was on his way.

"Hey, sorry I'm late, but I'm on my way," Carlisle told Esme.

"It's okay, your dates late, too," Esme told her brother.

"But hey, I've got good news. I got the attending position. Looks like I'm staying in San Francisco." Esme squealed into the phone.

"That's fantastic! We'll break out the champagne!" Esme said, excited for her little brother.

"Okay, Es, see you soon. Carlisle ended the call and threw his phone on the passenger seat. He looked down briefly to turn up the radio when the lights of an oncoming Mac truck suddenly flashed in front of his eyes before everything went black.

As the morning fog rolled into San Francisco, Bella was looking at apartments. Not wanting to spend the rest of her life, crashing on her best friends' couch.

The first place the realty agent showed her was some Japanese monstrosity. It only had kneeling cushions on the floor and a Japanese Zen garden in the middle of the living room.

"Yeah, I think I told you I was going to need something furnished," Bella said, looking scornfully at the real estate agent.

"Well, it is furnished," the agent said to Bella, in a condescending tone.

"Yeah, no. Where's the couch?" Bella asked as she started walking towards the door.

The next place she was shown, looked like a throwback to Andy Warhol, with all the abstract décor and art-deco furniture.

"Can you believe all this space?" The agent told Bella, trying to sell her on the place.

"Yeah, with all the rave parties I'll be throwing," Bella said sarcastically. Just as the pair were leaving the last apartment, the breeze picked up outside. Snatching a sublet notice off the board, above the mailboxes, in the breezeway of the apartment building across the street. The wind whipped and whirled the paper notice until it smacked into Bella's denim-clad leg. Frustratingly, Bella grabbed the piece of paper stuck to her leg and tossed it back into the air. Only for it to land again, clinging to her leg.

"Bella, I'm not entirely sure what you are looking for. Maybe take some more time and get a precise idea of what you want." The real estate agent had become frustrated with all the turn-downs of what she'd worked so hard to prepare for Bella's viewing. The wind whipped the paper notice again as if fate was going to get its way, one way or another. This time, the paper smacked Bella in the face.

Bella pulled the notice away, this time taking the time to read it. "This is what I'm looking for!" Bella said as she shoved the paper into view for the agent to read.

"Oh well, Bella…Bella look…A place like this…It is long gone by now, "The agent said bluntly. Bella ignored her and started walking towards the building across the street.

"Fine, I'll call," The agent said as she pulled out her phone. The maintenance man let them into the apartment, while the agent spoke with someone on the phone. Bella looked around the apartment. She loved the homey feel. It was warm and inviting. Apparently had a woman's touch. The arched entryways that lined the hall gave it a charming appeal.

"Well, no wonder it's still on the market. It's not a one-year lease; just month to month," the agent stated.

"Why, What?" Bella asked. The agent just shook her head.

"Some family matters. They're pretty closed-mouthed about it." The agent then took the time to look around herself. She was astonished at the view. She followed Bella, to a light coming in from one of the doorways. Bella and the agent ascended a set of steps that lead to a private entry rooftop terrace.

"Well, this is just spectacular! I mean they didn't do much with it, but just think what you could do with it," the agent said as she looked at the dead plants that lined the terrace. Bella didn't acknowledge her. She just left the empty garden and went back into the apartment. The agent just rolled her eyes, convinced Bella wasn't happy with this place either. She was beyond frustrated. She tried to be patient, it was apparent Bella was going through something.

"Well, I guess we can start tomorrow in another area. I'm sure I can find you something," the agent said as she came into the living room to find Bella sitting on the couch.

"I like the couch. It's a good couch," was the only thing Bella said. _Well, that's something_ , the frustrated agent thought to herself.

"Okay, you like the couch, then. Let's get this ball rolling."

A day later, Bella moved into her new home. Unfortunately, she got into the same routine she had been in at Rose and Emmett's. She only sat on the couch, with rows of soda and beer cans, half-eaten take-out food trays, and wine bottles lining the coffee table and sofa, while she watched the wedding video of her and Edward.

She had just gotten up from her perch on the couch to get another beer, she was only wearing flannel pajama pants and a ratty old t-shirt when out of nowhere, a man appeared. He was dressed nicely, but the mere sight of him standing in her apartment scared the be-Jesus out of her. They both screamed at the sight of each other as she pulled the tab on her beer, sending beer spewing all over the place.

"Okay, there's nothing here worth stealing," The man told Bella.

"What? I'm not stealing anything," Bella said in confusion.

"Okay, well, there's a homeless shelter a few blocks from here. I can take you there if you like. They can give you a nice meal, and I can give you money. But please, do not blow it on more beer.," The man told Bella, looking at her state of dress. Probably thinking she was a homeless person, squatting in the apartment.

"I am not homeless. I live here," Bella told the man. The man's face became a disdainful glare.

"Okay, you can't live here, because I live here," Carlisle stated as Bella furrowed her brow.

"Since when?" Bella asked.

"Since I rented it," the man stated in a condescending tone.

"You know what, I don't need this!" Bella said as she became more and more agitated.

"What are you talking about? The man asked Bella.

"Don't you get it, it's a rent scam. They probably collected five deposits and gave out keys…" Bella was interrupted.

"And moved all of their things in?" the man asked.

"YEAH...wait, what?" Bella asked confused.

"This is my stuff, all of it. That's my couch, that's my coffee table…wait is that a ring?" The man looked concerned as he noticed the water ring on the coffee table and the apparent mess of old newspapers and left-over beer and soda cans, food and wine bottles strewn about the living area.

"Look I don't care who you are, you are going to clean this up, and you are going to mop up that beer. I'm going to get a mop and bucket," the man said as he stormed off into the kitchen. He was still muttering as he walked away.

"It's like a pig moved into my home."

"Huh?" Bella questioned.

"A filthy pig." Was the last thing Bella heard. She walked into the kitchen to find no one there. Bella looked around, thoroughly confused. She stepped out of the kitchen and into the hallway. Still nothing or no one.

 _That's it,_ Bella thought. _My cheese has finally slid off my cracker_. She swiped her hand over her face and decided maybe she'd had too much to drink. She decided to take a shower to clear her head.

She took a long, hot relaxing shower. The vision of the man in her apartment was still unsettling. As she stepped out of the shower, she wrapped a towel around her and stood in front of the mirror over the sink. She wiped the condensation away to find the man in the reflection.

"I told you to get out!" the man scolded. But when Bella turned around no one was there. Her first instinct was to get the _**fuck**_ out of there. But Bella had always been stubborn. She wasn't going to let some figment of her imagination rule her. Plus, she had nowhere else to go. She decided to just put a heavy-duty sliding lock on the door, the next day.

Bella called her friend Rosalie; whose husband Emmett was a brilliant psycho-analyst. She would meet them at a local café in her neighborhood.

"So, what's this all about Bella?" Emmett asked as the three sat in the outdoor seating area with their coffee.

"Oh, nothing," Bella said, not sure where to begin.

"Okay, Bella, what's going on, you called us for nothing?" Rosalie asked.

"Well, I'm sort of seeing someone…" Bella was interrupted by Emmett's booming laugh.

"Now that's what I'm talking about!" Emmett held up his hand for a high-five but was left hanging. He just hunched his shoulders as he lowered his arm.

"So, you think this is a good thing," Bella said as a statement, not a question.

"Absolutely, I mean the last time I tried to hook you up, you bailed out on me. But this is a good thing. The fact that you initiated it yourself, that's important. Now, who is he, do I know him?" Emmett was so gung-ho, Bella almost lost the nerve to fill him in on the rest.

"What I mean is, I'm seeing someone who isn't there," Bella spoke slowly and pointedly, hoping Emmett and Rosalie were catching her drift.

"You mean, he's not emotionally available?" Rose asked. Bella just rolled her eyes. Rose looked at her confused. Emmett did, however, catch on. His eyes widened.

"You mean, you're hallucinating?" Emmett asked. Bella pulled her lips into a sarcastic smile and pointed her finger at Emmett while thinking, "You got it, genius."

"A man…" Bella started.

"Oooh, is he cute?" Rosalie asked.

"Not really there, Rose," Bella said to her obtuse friend, as Emmett pulled out a pad and pen from his jacket pocket and started writing notes.

"So, when you saw this man, were you drunk?" Emmett asked as he started writing.

"I may have been a little buzzed," Bella embellished.

"Don't bullshit me, Bella, it doesn't help," Emmett scolded.

"Fine, I was wasted, but I still shouldn't be seeing some blond control freak running around my apartment…are you writing? What are you writing? This isn't a session, Emmett," Bella told her friend.

"Hey, Bella that's insulting. I'm your friend. It's not like I'm charging you. Now if we get into hour two or three…" Emmett and Rose laughed. Bella just rolled her eyes at the two idiots.

"I gotta stop drinking…" Emmett interrupted Bella's rant.

"No!" Emmett said.

"No?" Bella questioned.

"No, drink, party, but do it with other people. God gave us alcohol as a social lubricant to make men brave and women loose. Use it, get out and socialize and stop swimming around in your own mind. That is a dangerous neighborhood that you should not enter into alone," Emmett told Bella. Rosalie just nodded her head in agreement.

"Come on, Bella honey, it's been two years. Time to stop hiding out and rejoin the rest of society," Rosalie said to her friend, giving her a sad, but consoling look.

"What the fuck is that? Some Berkley shrink psycho-babble bullshit? Thanks a lot, for nothing you two," Bella said as she got up from her seat and stomped off from her friends. She went back to her apartment and hope she would find herself alone.

For the next few days, Bella was indeed alone. She went on about her days and nights as usual. Though she still, somehow in the back of her mind knew, the guy would be back, so she stayed vigilant and aware of her surroundings.

One night after taking a refreshing shower, she cozied in her bed for the night.

"Are you insane? What are you doing?" He was back.

"Go away, I'm sleeping. This is just a dream. A horrible dream," Bella said as she placed a spare pillow over her head.

"I didn't want to have to do this, but I will call the police. How do you keep getting in here?"

"It's not me, it's you that keeps getting in here," Bella told the pushy spirit floating around her waking nightmare.

"Oh my, this is more serious than I thought. Let me ask you something. Has your recent alcohol consumption increased?" the man asked Bella.

"Yeah, so!" Bella answered half scared out of her wits.

"So, are you hearing things or seeing things that aren't really there?" the man asked calmly.

"As a matter of fact, I am, now that you've asked," Bella said sarcastically, as she flashed up to a sitting position in the bed.

"Well, have you recently sought help from a mental health care professional?"

"Yeah, how do you know that?" Bella asked

"Look, it's obvious you have fantasized, quite convincingly, that you have rented an apartment that you don't have. I think you may be mentally ill," The man summarized.

"Really? How do you know?" Bella asked.

"Pick up that pillow," the man told Bella. "You will see that there is a stain where I spilled cherry cough syrup. And if you look in that drawer, you will see the receipt where I bought these sheets that you are now soiling by the way. These are my things. That's my pillow, my sheets, my nightstand, my pic…Where's my picture?" The man was now becoming quite upset.

"What picture? There was no picture there when I moved in; the nightstand was empty," Bella told him.

"There was a picture right there of…of…There was a picture. That's it, I've had enough of this I'm calling the police," Bella watched the man as he walked over to the chest of drawers and try and pick up the phone. Only his hands ghosted around the phone, unable to pick it up.

"What's going on?" the man asked as he tried again in vain to pick up the phone. His hands still ghosting around and through the phone. His finger even went through the screen face of the cordless device.

"Wait right here, I'm going to the kitchen and use the phone there," The man said as he exited the room. Bella watched everything that happened and gasped, as before the man made it entirely out the door, he vanished into thin air.

The next day, Bella went to a paranormal bookstore, to find out all she could, about ghosts and spirits. She was looking through the books when a guy walked up to her.

"Is there something I could help you with?" the sales 'dude' asked her.

"NO!" Bella exclaimed, and the dude just raised his eyebrows.

"You don't believe in this stuff, do you?" Bella asked embarrassingly.

"Well, you don't, until you do. What kind of experience have you had? I have a book on séances if you're having trouble communicating?" the dude told Bella

"Communicating is definitely not his problem," Bella said.

"RIGHTEOUS!" the sales 'dude' smiled and nodded his head. He then started pulling out several books and loading them in Bella's arms.

Bella went home and started reading. She was now, more than ever convinced, she was dealing with a ghost or spirit or whatever you want to call it. She started following the instructions for a séance; lighting candles and calling to the spirit world, to no avail. Then, a thought came to her. This man is a neat freak.

"I have a moist cup of coffee, I am about to sit down on the…"

"Don't you dare," the man said as he suddenly appeared in Bella's living room.

"Look, we need to talk," Bella told the man sincerely.

"About what?" the man asked.

"I really don't know how to say this, but don't you think something is a little…I don't know…off about how you've been spending your days?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact. I really don't like coming home to find a squatter in my house," The man said appearing agitated.

"I AM NOT…" Bella threw up her hands in defeat. "Look, let's start over. Hi, I'm Bella Swan-Masen, and you are?" The man furrowed his brow and looked around

"I'm…um…I'm…" he then spotted the coffee cup Bella was using. It was one of the coffee mugs his sister and her daughters made him in an arts and crafts project as a birthday gift. It had his name on it.

"I'm Carlisle," he finally answered.

"You didn't know that. You had to read that." Bella said in an accusatory tone.

"I think I know my own name, thank you very much," Carlisle rebutted. This time Bella had the upper hand with the questions. She started walking towards Carlisle, as though she were stalking prey.

"So, answer this, when was the last time you remember speaking to someone, other than me, that is?" Bella asked.

"The other day, the…other…the other day?" Carlisle finally realized his mind was a little fuzzy on details.

"Speaking of days, what is it you do with your days, when you are not here?" Bella kept walking towards Carlisle, while Carlisle backed away.

"A lot more than you do, that's for damn sure," If he weren't so damn cute, he'd be an ass, Bella thought to herself.

"Let's not stray from the subject, shall we Carl?" Bella said as she kept stalking towards Carlisle, as he backed away.

"Don't call me Carl, you don't know me! My name is Car-lisle!" He really hated when people called him Carl.

"You, think, that's your name. Let me ask you this, has anything traumatic happened to you recently?" Bella asked.

"Like what?" Carlisle questioned.

"I don't know…like maybe…um DYING?" Bella said dramatically.

"I BEG YOUR PARDON? I think I would know if I were dead. I'm not dead." Suddenly Carlisle noticed at about the same time as Bella's eyes became wide as saucers, that indeed he was cut in half while standing in the middle of the dining room table.

"Look around you, there should be a light. Just walk into the light Carl," This was just too much for Carlisle to take. He had never hit a woman before in his life, but something took over him, and he swung on this Bella girl, because, frankly, she was pissing him off. On instinct, Bella ducked, but if Carlisle had not been a ghost, he would have contacted the top of Bella's head. Instead, he swung straight through her head.

"HA, HA! Missed! Look, it's not my fault you are the way you are. I just want you out of my house!" Bella yelled at Carlisle.

"You get out!" Carlisle yelled back and tried to push Bella. Instead, he flew right through Bella and out the window.

"Finally, Rest in Peace," Bella said, brushing her hands off as if she'd done dirty work. Only to turn back and finding Carlisle standing right there.

"I'm not leaving," Carlisle said firmly, crossing his arms over his chest.

For the next few days, Carlisle tried to make Bella's life a living hell. The last straw was when Carlisle consistently sang off key in an annoying British accent: I'm Henry the eighth I am.

"THAT'S IT! I have tried to be nice, you being dead and all, but you are out of here!"

Over the next week, Bella tried everything from having a priest come to do an exorcism, to some Chinese fire spirit ladies, who only accomplished setting off the fire alarm. She even got some busted ass, fake, ghostbuster, wannabes.

"Each one keeps getting worse, don't they?" Carlisle scoffed. Finally, Bella decided to go and get the bookstore 'dude.'

"Whoa, girl. I feel some hostile presence. He wants you outta here?"

"No, Shit, Sherlock," Carlisle muttered to himself.

"Yo, dude. You should bring that hostility down a notch," Bookstore 'dude' told Carlisle.

"Whoa, can he hear me?" Carlisle was amazed that someone other than Bella knew he was there.

"Look, girl, if it were me, I'd just move. It's not like this apartment is all that great," Bookstore dude said.

"Are you kidding me, this apartment has a fireplace…" Bella said as Carlisle interrupted.

"And a view…" Carlisle said.

"And a terrace," Bella finished, looking at Carlisle. They gave each other a little smile at their agreed appreciation for the apartment.

"Girl, can I get a cola, my throat is a little parched." Bella walked bookstore dude into the kitchen to get him a drink. Carlisle followed.

"Moving can't be the only solution. Can't you get him to walk into the light?"

"Girl, I'm sorry, I can't help you with your spirit guy. I agree with him, there is no light. This is one of the most undead spirit's I've ever witnessed," Bookstore dude told Bella.

"But you, girl. You have got to let go of the dark aura that is surrounding you. It's literally killing you. You have got to let him go."

"So that's it. That's what's got you all lazy pants? Some guy dumped all over your heart. Let me guess, for someone who doesn't have a couch glued to her ass," Carlisle joked.

"You just shut the hell up, you don't know anything about me."

"So, what you can dish it but you can't take it, is that it? You get the Exorcist priest, and the Joy Luck Club, here for me, but you can't take a little razzing?" Carlisle really was being an insensitive prick. Bella stormed out of the kitchen before she began to cry. She would not give the prick the satisfaction of seeing her cry.

"Sorry for your loss, girl," Bookstore dude offered his condolences. Carlisle's face looked as if his heart would stop beating if it really still did.

"And you, spirit dude, show a little respect for the dead," Bookstore dude told Carlisle. The dude then left the apartment.

Carlisle appeared on the terrace, where Bella was crying. He really wished he could take her in his arms to comfort her.

"Bella, I'm really sorry. Do you want to talk about it? Most people who deal with loss, find it helps if they talk about it, Carlisle said in a comforting voice.

"I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT!" Bella yelled through her tears.

"Okay, anger works too. Who was he?" Carlisle asked.

"Edward. His name was Edward," Bella said wiping her tears away.

"Who was he to you?" Carlisle asked still wanting to comfort the beautiful crying girl.

"He was my husband," Bella said, finally fleeing the rooftop terrace.

Carlisle let her be. But he started thinking. He really had no idea, who he was. All he knew was this was his apartment, and a stunning girl was living there. For whatever reason, he felt like they were both meant to be there. He was meant to be there with her. But he wasn't really there, was he? He finally decided to go talk to Bella.

"Bella, I need your help. I don't know where I belong. Somehow, I feel we are meant to be. You are the only person that can hear me or see me. You need to help me figure out why I am the way I am," Carlisle told her.

"I don't know how I can help, and why should I?" Bella asked the annoying prick.

"Well, let's see, you have one of two realities to face. One, is that a man has come into your life in a very unconventional way, or, you're an insane woman and are sitting in the middle of her living room talking to herself," Carlisle explained very calmly.

"I think I like option A," Bella replied.

"Good, well, how about we start with the people that live in the building. Someone has to know something about me," Carlisle rationalized.

The next day, Bella followed by Spirit Carlisle, knocked on the doors of the small apartment building. One by one, each tenant was unsure if someone even lived there. The last door they knocked on, was answered by an incredibly handsome man. He wasn't wearing a shirt. Bella couldn't help but notice how gorgeous the man was. His ripped abs, with his jeans riding low on his hips, that showed his deep 'V' that lead to a happy…

"Well, hello there gorgeous, I'm Jasper," Jasper gave Bella a seductive wink. Bella's eyes finally trailed back up to catch his vibrant green eyes, as she licked her lips. Suddenly her mouth was parched.

"Hi, I'm Bella. I just moved into the apartment below you. I was wondering what you could tell me about the guy that used to live there before me?" Bella asked when she finally found her voice. For a minute there, her mouth hadn't quite caught up with her brain.

"Yeah, I think there was a guy that lived down there," Jasper said, after pondering a bit.

"Yeah, I think me, and this guy may have been buddies," Carlisle said. Bella just rolled her eyes. The guy barely knew Carlisle existed.

"But he was very anti-social. You know, like the weird cat lady, but he wasn't a lady, and he didn't have cats, Jasper said with a chuckle. "But maybe you and I could get to know each other. I think we could become excellent friends," Jasper said as he leaned against the door jamb, licking his lips and giving Bella another suggestive wink.

"Maybe some other time," Bella said as she started walking away. She glanced back at that beautiful piece of man meat leaning in the door.

"Can you believe that guy? Doesn't he own a shirt?" Carlisle scoffed.

"Sounds like someone is jealous," Bella joked.

"Phft, no." Carlisle didn't sound very convincing. Hell, he didn't even manage to convince himself.

"Got any more ideas, there, lover boy," Bella asked as they entered the apartment. She pulled out a bottle of Moscato from the refrigerator and went in the kitchen drawers looking for a wine opener.

"There's a funnel in there too, it might save you some time," Carlisle said. Bella was getting fed up with this guy.

"You know, you can 'can' the sarcasm anytime now," But as Bella continued to search for the wine opener, she ran across some things in the drawer that she hadn't noticed before.

"I think I've found some clues," Bella said with enthusiasm. She then pulled out a dry-cleaning receipt, a book of matches for a restaurant and a slip of paper with an address.

"Come on, let's go," Bella said. They went downstairs and got into her truck. First, they went to the address on the dry cleaners.

The guy at the cleaners remembered the man, only because he left an expensive pair of Armani trousers. The guy said the man was very sad, and lonely. Sort of detached. Bella then looked at the address on the slip of paper.

"I can't make this out, is that a five or a six?" Bella asked Carlisle.

"I think that looks like a six." Carlisle told Bella. They went to the address. An older woman answered the door

"Hi, I was wondering if you knew a guy, blond, maybe 6'3"? Very attractive? Nicely built? Bella asked. Carlisle mused at the description Bella gave of him. She thought he was attractive.

"OH, GOD! Did my husband send you? How did he find out? Look, he's home now. Come back around six, and whatever he's paying you, I'll double it. I'll have a check," the woman told them nervously and closed the door in their faces.

"What am I, a gigolo?" Carlisle asked.

"Please, you're attractive, but you're not that attractive," Bella scoffed as they got back into her truck and drove away. Again, Carlisle enjoyed the fact that Bella thought he was attractive. Not even acknowledging the apparent unfounded insult.

As Bella drove past, Aro suddenly appeared out of a door, directly across the street at Four Twenty-Five, not Four Twenty-six, as Carlisle said. He looked at the truck as it drove by and shook his head, at the girl apparently talking to herself.

The last place they were going to check was the address on the book of matches. Carlisle and Bella walked in, and Bella imagined Carlisle eating at a fancy restaurant like this. "So, did you come here often?" Bella asked.

"No, I've never been. I've always wanted to eat here, though," Carlisle said as he looked around. Suddenly a man collapsed from his chair onto the floor at one of the tables. The manager started calling for a doctor in the house. Everything started to click for Carlisle. Suddenly he knew exactly what he needed to do, but he couldn't do it.

"Tell them you're a doctor," He told Bella.

"WHAT? I CAN'T…"

"Just do it, I'll tell you what to do," Carlisle was in full-on Doctor mode.

"I'm a doctor?" Bella said in the form of a question. She was so nervous.

"Now, feel his abdomen, is it bloated?" Carlisle asked. Bella felt around the man's stomach and up his chest.

"Yeah, I guess," Bella replied.

"Tell them you need a paring knife and a bottle of vodka?" Carlisle told Bella. Bella relayed what she was told.

"Open his shirt." Bella did as she was instructed.

"Now feel down his ribs to you feel a lump," At that time, Bella was brought the items she asked for.

"Splash vodka on his chest, then take the paring knife and insert it right where your finger is," Bella was instructed by Carlisle. Bella's hands started to shake.

"Can everyone back up please," Bella waved her hands to have everyone back up. She then whispered to Carlisle. "I can't do this?" She was shaking her head fervently.

"Yes, you can, sweetheart, I believe in you," Carlisle told her. Bella's eyes began to twinkle for the first time since Carlisle met her, at his words. He gave her a small smile and a nod to continue. Bella started pressing the knife where Carlisle instructed her.

"I can't, I can't," Bella whispered.

"Yes, you can, baby, you can do it" Carlisle encouraged. Bella pressed harder. Finally, the knife pierced the man's chest.

"STOP, right there. Now take the pourer from the vodka bottle and place it where you made the wound," Carlisle told Bella.

"WHAT, WHY?" Bella whispered again

"It will keep the wound open and allow the air to escape," Carlisle said. Bella took the pourer off, but before she placed it on the wound, she turned the bottle of vodka up to her mouth and took several gulps. She then got the liquid courage to set the pourer into the wound. At the sound of the air escaping the man's chest, Bella let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding.

"Thank you so much, Doctor," The manager said as he patted Bella on the shoulder. "We have an ambulance on the way."

"I'm a Doctor," Carlisle stated proudly. "Ask if there is a hospital nearby?" Carlisle told Bella. Bella looked at Carlisle with admiration, as she relayed what she was asked.

"Yes, St. Marks is a few blocks away," the manager informed them.

"That's it. It's coming back to me. That name is familiar," Carlisle told Bella. Bella was not only proud of what she was able to accomplish, but she was also proud of the man that was by her side, even if she was the only one that could see him. They got up and headed for the door, making their way towards St. Marks. She then noticed a spot on her hand.

"What's that?" Bella asked Carlisle

"Oh, don't be such a baby, it's just a little blood," Carlisle joked. At those words, Bella promptly passed out onto the pavement.

Once Bella came to, she and Carlisle made their way to St. Marks. The entire scene began to float around Carlisle's mind as if he never left the hospital.

"I work here," Carlisle said as he began to name all the people he knew as they milled around the hospital. Bella went to the receptionist as Carlisle called the receptionist by name.

"Excuse me, but does Carlisle work here?" Bella asked the young woman.

"You mean Dr. Cullen?" the receptionist asked confused.

"That's my name, Carlisle Cullen!" Carlisle became very excited until he saw the look on the receptionist's face. "Oh No!" Carlisle grimaced.

"Oh no, what, oh no?" Bella whispered.

"She's giving you that look, that she is about to pass the buck because she doesn't want to be the one to give you the bad news," Carlisle clarified. The receptionist came back to the counter.

"I'm sorry miss, but I need you to go to the third-floor nurse's station," She told Bella. She and Carlisle rode the elevator in silence. Only taking quick peeks at one another. Once the elevator stopped on the third floor, Aro Volturi met them at the elevator.

"That's my friend and Mentor, Aro," Carlisle told Bella.

"I understand you are inquiring about Carlisle Cullen. I'm Dr. Volturi, we worked together. May I ask, your relationship with Dr. Cullen?" Aro asked.

"Tell him you're my girlfriend," Carlisle said quickly.

"Why?" Bella whispered.

"Because he can't tell you anything unless he believes you are family, and since he knows my family he won't accept that, Carlisle said quickly.

"Ummm… I'm Bella Swan, and we…we were…ummm romantic?" Bella said looking over at Carlisle for reassurance. Carlisle nodded.

"I don't understand, what do you mean?" Aro questioned.

"We were girlfriend and boyfriend," Bella said, baffled.

"No, I know what romantic means, I just find that very hard to believe," Aro told Bella.

"Why?" Carlisle said. Bella repeated the sentiment to Aro.

"I don't recall a single date the man has been on since he's been here. This hospital was his entire life, Aro said

"It was very recent, I live in his apartment…building," Bella said quickly at the end when Aro started to question.

"Then you don't know about the accident?" Aro questioned.

"Accident? No, I've been out of town," Bella came up with the lie quickly. She then noticed Carlisle started floating through the air towards a hospital room. It took all her concentration to listen to Aro described the horrific automobile accident, at how badly bruised and broken he was and how he was now in a coma.

"Come on, I'll take you to see him," Aro finally concluded. Bella walked with Aro, and he let Bella into the room.

"I will give you some privacy?" Aro told her. Bella thanked him and went in.

"What was that? You floated through the air….OH, MY GOD, It's you. But look at you Carl, you're all healed. You must be getting better. You look better than your friend described," Bella said

"But I'm in a coma. A persistent coma, and if I don't pull out of it, I'm going to die," Carlisle said looking down on his prone body.

"No, No, No! Don't say that! You just need to find a way to put yourself back together," Bella said. She was not willing to give up on Carlisle.

"Maybe if you were to…I don't know…try to lay with yourself? Carlisle climbed onto the bed, and his spirit faded into his body. The monitors on the machine attached to his body started to show different numbers.

"Is it working? The machines say that it's working," Bella said.

"Really?" Carlisle said as his spirit head then popped up from his real head. He then laid back prone with his body. He then started raising each of his arms and legs, trying to see if he could make his body move, but only his spirit arms and legs were moving.

"It's like I'm not sticking. It's like I'm no longer attached to this body," Carlisle looked disappointed and got up from the bed.

"I don't believe that. Turn around," Bella instructed Carlisle. Carlisle turned towards the windows. Bella then picked up his hand from the bed and began to caress it. Carlisle gasped and looked down at his hand.

"My hand just tingled," Carlisle said through his gasp.

"You felt that? See you are still connected to your body, we must figure out how to get you back inside your body. At that moment, Aro decided to pop his head into the room.

"I'm sorry Ms. Swan, but I have a meeting, and I need to leave, I can't leave you here alone," Aro told Bella.

"Just a few more minutes please, I'm…I'm just saying goodbye," Bella told the kind doctor.

"Okay, just a few more minutes, but then I really do have to leave, Aro told her. Bella just nodded her head.

"Are you ready to go, Carlisle?" Bella asked him.

"Now that I know, I can't leave my body. I'm staying," Carlisle told her. Bella walked over to all the pictures and drawings that lined the wall. She picked up the portrait of a smiling Carlisle and a beautiful young woman.

"That's the picture from my nightstand. My sister must have brought it here," Carlisle told Bella.

"You look so happy," Bella told him.

"I was, and surprisingly, that was probably the worst day of my life thus far. I just learned I'd bombed my MCATS. All I wanted to do was go back to the library and study for the next time I took it. But my sister insisted that we go out and have fun. So, she took me to a restaurant, and we had dinner and margaritas. It was the most fun I'd ever had," Carlisle turned then and looked at his lifeless body. Bella took that time to slip the picture into her purse.

"Well you'd better get going before Aro comes back," Carlisle told her.

"I hate leaving you here like this," Bella told him.

"I'm in a hospital, I'll be fine," Carlisle said.

"Well okay then," Bella didn't know what else to say, so she silently slipped out the door.

Once back at her apartment. Bella made herself something to eat and had just sat down when her doorbell rang. She went to the door and opened it to find a half-dressed Jasper leaning on her door frame.

"Hi, I locked myself out of my apartment. Do you mind if I come in and wait for the locksmith?" Bella quirked an eyebrow but stepped aside to let him in.

Over the next half hour, she had one of the most bizarre conversations she had ever had with a man that was dumber than a bag of rocks. How was it possible for a man to be this gorgeous and not have an ounce of a brain inside that beautiful head of his.

"Does the locksmith know to come to my apartment?" Bella asked, wanting this day to end.

"I think so. Do you mind if I use your bathroom?" Jasper asked.

"Ummm, sure?" Bella said in the form of a question. She really didn't want this man in her apartment any longer. Never had she wished more, for Carlisle to be here at this very moment. She really did miss him. Even though he was a smarty-pants, know-it-all, and a prick when he wanted to be. She missed him so much.

Then as if Carlisle heard her wish, he appeared. "Bella?" He called out. Bella almost pissed her pants.

"What are you doing here," She wanted to leap into his arms, but couldn't.

"Oh, Bella. It's awful. My sister Esme and my nieces came to visit me, and they are talking her into taking me off life support," Carlisle told her.

"She wouldn't do that would she?" Bella asked.

"I don't know, but the doctors could be very convincing. Besides, I've signed a waiver. All hospital personnel are required to," Carlisle explained

"BELLLLL-LLLAAAA! Jasper called out to her from down the hall. Carlisle quirked an eyebrow. Bella's jaw dropped, and her eyes became wide.

"Wow, you got over me quickly," Carlisle said in a deadpanned expression.

"No, it's not what you think. He got locked out and is waiting for the locksmith. He just asked to use the bathroom," Bella explained.

"Really? Then why does he sound like he's coming from the bedroom?" Carlisle said as he pressed his lips together and quirked his eyebrow again

"He does?" Bella questioned. Bella and Carlisle walked down the hallway to see clothes being tossed into the hall from the bedroom. Carlisle cocked his head to the side. Bella gave a nervous smile.

"You want to see what he looks like, don't you?" Carlisle asked.

"No, NO, NO!" Bella demanded.

"If you like I can do a little recon for you," Carlisle told Bella, as he walked past her and pushed his head and shoulders through the door. "He has a tattoo on his ass that says 'open for business.' In five languages. Very diverse man," Carlisle said sarcastically.

"No, it's not like that," Bella pleaded. Jasper took that opportunity to come out of the room with only a towel wrapped low on his hips

"Go ahead, Bella I know you want to," Carlisle placated. Bella didn't keep up the pretenses any longer. She spoke out loud to Carlisle

"NO! I swear it's not like that. You have to believe me," Bella pleaded with Carlisle, though to anyone else it would appear she was talking to herself

"Darlin' do you need to take some medication? It's okay if you do," Jasper told her. Carlisle turned and left the hall.

"Carlisle, wait. Please. Carlisle, you have to believe me…" Bella continued to plead. She turned then and looked back at Jasper. He took that moment and opened his towel.

"Darlin', the names Jasper," Bella just rolled her eyes and went after Carlisle

"Carlisle, please wait," Bella continued to plead.

"It's no use, Bella. You have a living breathing man in your apartment that wants nothing more than to have his way with you. You should go to him. By tomorrow, I will no longer be alive," Carlisle told her.

"We have to go talk to your sister," Bella told him. She ran down the stairs to her truck.

"What are you going to say to her?" Carlisle asked as he walked through the truck door and sat on the seat.

"I'm not sure, but we have to convince her to give you more time until we can figure out how to save you," Bella told him. "Tell me something about her that nobody else knows but you.

"Oh, I know. Right before her wedding, at the church, she tongue kiss her ex-boyfriend, Bear," Carlisle told her.

"OH, YEAH! That will work. "Bella drove like a maniac.

Once at Esme's house, surprisingly, Esme let her in. Bella introduced herself and told her, she was one of Carlisle's patients. That she had been so sick, but only because Carlisle believed in her so much, was she able to pull through.

"That sounds just like Carlisle," Esme said with tears in her eyes. Bella and Carlisle were seated at Carlisle's nieces' tea table they had set up in the living room. Carlisle's niece, Tanya, smiled and looked straight into Carlisle's eyes. Carlisle furrowed his brow. Tanya then got up from the table and went to the kitchen and grabbed some cookies. She placed a cookie at each of the tea settings including Carlisle's and Bella's

"Tanya? Can you see me?" Carlisle asked. Tanya said nothing, just ate her cookie.

"Look I know this is strange. But I am asking you, not to sign those papers terminating life support," Bella begged Esme.

"I'm sorry." Esme began to cry full on. "It's too late. I've already signed them," Esme said.

"Well, you have to stop it!" Bella exclaimed.

"Look, Bella. I love my little brother. I spent his entire life, telling him what to wear and who to date. I went against everything he wanted. Not this time. This was his wish. And I intend on granting it." Esme finished. Bella swiped her hand over her face, standing up from where she was sitting. Carlisle stood right next to her.

"Okay, I was hoping not to have to do this. But Carlisle is standing here right next to me. For some reason I am the only one who can see him," Bella explained sounding like a mad woman. Esme looked a little scared, but she went to her girls and escorted them into the bedroom and turned on a video for them and told them not to come out until she was done talking to the nice lady.

Esme then came back out and went into the kitchen and grabbed a butcher's knife. She charged at Bella with it.

"Look, Lady, I don't know what kind of sick game you are playing…!" Esme screamed.

"No, no, no, no, no. I'm telling you the truth!" Bella said as she held up her hands in defense. "I can prove it. I know, you tongue kissed your ex-boyfriend Bear, right before your wedding. How would I know that unless Carlisle told me?" Bella said. Esme just charged at Bella again with the knife as she screamed a warrior yell. Bella just barely escaped from the house.

Once they reached the truck, Bella turned to Carlisle as she tried to catch her breath. "Your sister isn't very spiritual, is she?" Bella asked.

"She's just being a good mom. Protecting her girls from a crazy woman who sees ghosts. You can't blame her," Carlisle said.

"But, someone has to help us? How about your niece? She could see you. Maybe she can convince her mom?" Bella asked

"Oh, Right! My life is in the hands of a 4-year-old, who has seven other imaginary friends. No one can help us. For some strange reason, you are the only one who can see me and believes." Carlisle said.

"No, I'm not…C'mon" Bella said. They then went to the Meta-spiritual bookstore.

"GIRL! What is wrong with you? You can't bring that spirit dude in here! Not cool," Bookstore dude told them.

"Look, you were right, he's not dead," Bella told him.

"RIGHTEOUS!" Bookstore dude said, nodding his head and smiling.

"But, they are terminating life support, tomorrow at noon," Bella continued.

"Not so righteous," he said now with a sad tone and shaking his head from side to side.

"There has to be some sort of…"

"Spell," Said Bella

"Incantation," Said Carlisle

"Séance,' Bella continued

"Anything," they both said together.

"Wait, what's going on? Have you two come to a mutual space?" Bookstore dude asked.

"We've…acclimated?" Bella stated in the form of a question, looking at Carlisle. Carlisle nodded his agreement.

"Yeah, you have. I'm picking up some strong feelings coming from him towards you," Bookstore dude said smiling again and nodding his head.

"No…no I don't," Carlisle said not sure he believed what he was saying himself.

"Oooooh, look at that red aura. Somebody's embarrassed, Bookstore dude said.

"Look, Bookstore dude. What's your name by the way?" Bella asked.

"Oh girl, It's Peter. Excuse my rudeness," Peter said.

"Well, Peter I'm Bella, and this is Carlisle. Is there some way to get him back into his body?" Bella asked.

"Bella, you're asking the wrong question. Look, I have a gift. I didn't ask for it, it just came to me. I don't know all, but he's not going anywhere until his unfinished business is taken care of," Peter explained.

"What unfinished business?" Bella asked.

"Now you are asking the right question," Peter told them. Carlisle and Bella left out of the bookstore more confused than ever.

"Bella, I don't want to spend my last time on earth fighting fate. I spent my entire life working, to have a life one day. I just never expected not to live long enough to enjoy it. Do you know I spend my breaks in the hospital dreaming about parks and gardens? I got that apartment for the terrace. I planned on making a garden up there. I don't know the last time I've actually visited a garden," Carlisle confessed.

"Really, then come with me. I have something to show you," Carlisle got into Bella's truck. Bella drove them about an hour outside of town. She pulled into a driveway of a very modern asymmetric house.

"Whose house is this?" Carlisle asked.

"Well, it belongs to a client, but I designed the building. The house is not what I want to show you. The family is usually in Hawaii this time of year," Bella told him.

"You?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes, I used to be an architect. But what I'm about to show you is more of a hobby," Bella said as she opened the back gate to the property. Carlisle was in no way prepared for what he saw. It was the most intricate garden he'd ever seen. It was absolutely beautiful. He turned to Bella in awe.

"You? You did this?" he asked. His eyes showed the wonder in all the beautiful flowers and mosaic laid stone walkways.

"Yes. After I designed the house, and it was built, the client asked me to recommend a landscape architect. I told them I could do it for them. And this is what I came up with," Bella told him.

"Bella, this is absolutely amazing," He told her. Bella wanted so badly to kiss him at that very moment. But him being a spirit and all put a total damper on that. Then suddenly it came to Bella.

"Carlisle, you have brought me back to life. I thought you were dead, but I was the one literally dying inside, and you saved me. Now, I want to do the same for you," Bella told him sincerely.

"What do you mean? How?" Carlisle asked.

"I'm going to steal your body!" Bella told him. Carlisle's mouth just dropped open.

"Bella, you need to think about this. You don't have any medical training and…" Bella interrupted him.

"But, you do. You can tell me how to care for you. And it's just until we can figure out how to put you back together," Bella told him.

"Well, the first thing you are going to need is an ambulance or a van at the least," Carlisle told Bella.

"A van, I can do," Bella said confidently.

"And second, you are going to need someone to help you with absolutely no morals." Bella held a gaze, along with her mouth open for what seemed like hours, but was only, in reality, a few minutes, before she pulled out her phone.

"Rose is Emmett around by chance?" Bella asked her friend.

"Yeah, Bella, what's up?" Rosalie asked Bella.

"Um, I kind of need you guys help," Bella told her.

"Anything, you know that Bella, just tell us what you need," Rose said.

"Well, I need you to meet me at St. Marks in about an hour," Bella said.

"We're there, see you then," Rose said and hung up the phone.

"Come on Carlisle, we have to get to U-haul before they close." Bella started running to her truck. She began driving like a mad woman, jumping the steeply inclined streets of San Francisco.

"Bella, you didn't tell them what's going on," Carlisle reasoned.

"Trust me, one day they are going to need my help in moving a comatose body, or something else of significant danger and just as criminal, and they are not going to want any flak from me. They have been my best friends since my mom, and I first moved to San Francisco. They, along with my Edward have been with me through thick and thin," Bella told Carlisle

When they pulled up at the hospital, Emmett and Rosalie were both dressed as if they were cat burglars, in all black and ski masks on top of their heads. Rosalie was wearing a black turtleneck sweater and skinny black jeans, Emmett in a black sweater and jogging pants.

"Guys, this is not 'Mission impossible,' Bella told them.

"I wouldn't quite say that. What you are thinking of doing is pretty much an impossible mission," Carlisle told Bella.

"Yeah, you probably right, but in all black? They are going to stand out even more," Bella said out loud. To Rosalie and Emmett, it appeared she was talking to herself.

"Honey, are you still hallucinating? Why don't you let Emmett check you into the psych ward, instead of whatever it is you are thinking about doing," Rosalie said patting her friend on her shoulder.

"Look, Rose, I'm not crazy. Well, maybe I am, but that's not the point. This is going to sound crazy, but the guy that has been appearing in my apartment is a doctor here in the hospital. He is in a coma, and they are going to take him off life support in the next twelve hours." Bella paused for a moment, to let their brains catch up. Emmett and Rosalie just look at each other, appearing to have a silent conversation going on among themselves.

"Look, guys, he's standing right here next to me. He's a doctor, so he's going to walk us through everything we need to do," Bella said with pleading eyes. Emmett pulled her to him and wrapped his big arms around her.

"Oh, my little Belly. I know you miss Edward, but sweetie, nobody is standing there," Rosalie came up to her friend and husband and wrapped her arms around them.

"Come on guys, enough, I don't have time for this! For some reason, I am the only one that can see and hear him, and I can prove it to you," Bella told them, after pushing both off her.

"Bella, honey, you know we are always down with you, ride or die. If you can prove to us that someone is standing there in thin air, we will steal a hundred bodies for you," Rosalie said in a caring, but condescending tone.

"Okay, Emmett stand right where you are and hold your hand behind your back. Rose, I want you to look directly into my eyes. Now, Emmett, I want you to play rock, paper scissors behind your back," Bella told her friends.

"I'm ready," Carlisle told her.

"Okay, go Emmett." Emmett started randomly forming rock, paper, scissors behind his back.

"Rock."

"Scissors,"

"Paper."

"Rock again," Bella started randomly calling out, as Carlisle fed her the information.

"He's flipping me off!" Carlisle said angrily

"Are you flipping him off?" Bella said as she turned to face Emmett, copying Carlisle's angry tone. Emmett's mouth flew open, but then he closed it only to open it again. It just hung there for a few seconds, before he closed it again. Rosalie grabbed Bella and turned her swiftly to face her again. She looked deep into Bella's eyes.

"Honey, even if all this is true, do you know what you're risking?" Bella had tears in her eyes but only nodded her head.

"Tell me why, honey," Rose asked her friend. Her tears now matching Bella's. She knew the answer, but she needed to hear it from Bella. The tears then started rolling down Bella's cheeks and a small smile formed on her lips. Carlisle walked around so he could see her face. Bella looked over Rose's shoulder to see his handsome face.

"Because, I love him, Rose." Carlisle's face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Nobody's ever said that to me before," Carlisle told the beautiful woman standing in front of him.

"I do. I don't know when it happened, why, or how. But I love you," Bella said wiping the tears from her eyes. Rosalie looked up from Bella at her husband standing behind them. They both nodded in agreement.

"Well, then. Let's go get your man," Rosalie said pulling her friend into a hug. Rose and Emmett both pulled the ski masks off their heads.

"First, we are going to need some supplies from the supply closet, if we are going to keep me viable," Carlisle said. They took the elevator up the floor where Carlisle's room is. They got off the elevator and started walking, following Carlisle. The supply closet was on the way. Suddenly, Carlisle heard Esme's voice.

"Esme!" He exclaimed. Bella's eyes became wide as saucers. They quickly dodged into the supply closet.

"What's she doing here this late?" Bella asked.

"Probably saying her final goodbyes," Carlisle said. "I know her, she's not going to want to be here for the actual thing."

"Esme's going to put a real damper on this whole thing," Bella said.

"Essy?" How do you know Essy?" Emmett asked. Recognition appeared on both Carlisle and Emmett's face.

"Bear?" Carlisle said pointing at Emmett.

"Emmett is Bear?" Bella asked surprised.

"Whoa, how do you know that, Bella? Nobody's called me that since college. Wait, who is this guy?"

"You tongue kissed Esme, right before her wedding. It's Carlisle, Esme's brother," Bella told Emmett. Rose, slapped Emmett on the back of the head.

"Wait, Rosie, babe, this was before we got married," Emmett pleaded.

"Yeah, but we were engaged!" Rose exclaimed.

"C'mon guys, we don't have time for this!" Bella shouted. Rosalie and Emmett both looked at Bella strangely.

"Bella, do you realize this is who we set you up with? You didn't show up, and he didn't show up because he was in a car accident," Bella looked at them and then back at Carlisle.

"You're my unfinished business," Carlisle said.

"We were supposed to meet," Bella said.

"But what are we going to do about Essy?" Emmett asked

"Rose, you go distract her. Take her down for coffee in the cafeteria, while Emmett and I go get Carlisle," Bella told them. Rosalie slipped out of the storage room. Carlisle turned to Bella.

"We are going to need a few things in here if you are going to keep me breathing. Grab a cart." Carlisle told her. After gathering the things Carlisle told her to get, Carlisle stuck his head through the door.

"Yeah, that's still creepy, Bella said.

"Okay, the coast is clear. Tell Emmett he needs to grab a gurney?" Carlisle said, and Bella relayed the message. They grabbed a gurney on the way to the room. Once they got to the room, they got Carlisle secured along with his ventilator on the stretcher. They were just slipping out of the room with Carlisle when they saw Rose and Esme coming up the hall.

"HEY! THAT'S THE CRAZY LADY THAT CAME TO MY HOUSE! SOMEBODY CALL SECURITY, SHE'S STEALING MY BROTHER!" Esme screamed. Bella and Emmett took off in a sprint with Carlisle following close behind.

"Hey, don't jostle me so much," Carlisle said as they rounded a corner towards the elevator. Just as the elevator opened, a security guard was getting off. Emmett jumped the security guard and pushed him back into the elevator. As the elevator doors closed, Emmett let the guard go. The guard was just about to punch Emmett in the face, when they both noticed, the guard had Carlisle's breathing tube in his hand.

Bella was standing outside the elevator, protecting Carlisle when she noticed the breathing tube was missing. She watched as Carlisle's spirit started to fade away. Not knowing what else to do, she began performing mouth to mouth, just as the heart monitor flatlined.

The feeling of his lips on hers felt as if life was being breathed into her instead of the other way around. Bella had never felt more alive in her entire life than in that brief moment. It was all yanked away, just as she was pulled off Carlisle by two powerful security guards.

Then, like music to her ears, the heart monitor began to beat, and Carlisle took his first unaided breath. Esme and Rosalie looked in astonishment. Esme nodded to the guards that it was okay to let Bella go.

Carlisle coughed as he woke up from his coma.

"Esme, what happened?" Carlisle asked groggily and confused.

"Sweetie, you were in a coma, and Bella saved you," Esme said gesturing to Bella. Bella walked up to the stretcher with a smile on her face. The non-recognition on Carlisle's face spoke volumes.

"You don't remember me, do you?" Bella asked. Carlisle shook his head no, with horror on his face. He turned his head to Esme with an unasked question.

"You don't remember Bella, honey?" Esme asked. Bella reached down and tried to touch his hand, hoping he would find that spark. Carlisle only moved his hand out of the way, not allowing Bella to touch him. Bella gave him an unsure smile.

"It's okay," she said before turning and walking away. Rosalie ran after her friend and put her arms around her shoulders. Bella laid her head on Rosalie's shoulder as they got on the elevator. They had to wait for them to release Emmett from security custody before they could leave. The other guards finally came down and confirmed they were free to go.

For the next two weeks, as Carlisle recovered, and Bella prepared to move back in with Emmett and Rosalie, Carlisle always felt like something was off. Something was missing. He really couldn't pinpoint what it was. One day while passing a bookstore, a guy he's never seen before, gave him the thumbs up.

Finally, it was time for him to move back into his apartment. Esme and Eleazar took him home.

"We only rented the apartment for a month," Esme told him.

"Something's missing," Carlisle said. He knew it was his apartment, and everything looked just like he left it, but still, something was off.

"No, honey. Everything is just like you left it, I made sure of it," Esme said. "Are you sure you are going to be okay here alone?"

"I'll be fine, Es. I promise," Carlisle said.

"Well, call us if you need anything," Esme told her brother.

"I will. Stop worrying," Carlisle said confidently. Esme and Eleazar left after giving Carlisle a hug. Carlisle walked around his apartment. He noticed the ring on the wood of the coffee table, but surprisingly it didn't bother him. He actually expected to see it there. Unsure of why. Before, it would have bothered him a great deal, but now it was something he was relieved to see.

Carlisle got up from the sofa and started walking around his apartment. As he made his way to the hallway, he noticed the door leading to the terrace was open. He ascended the stairs and was greeted by the most amazing rooftop flower garden he'd ever seen, and in the corner, tending to some flowers was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen.

"Hello," Carlisle said

"Hi. I didn't want to disturb you. I just wanted to finish up your garden and give you your key," Bella said.

"So, you rented the apartment? Why do you look familiar? Carlisle asked.

"I saw you when you first woke up," Bella said holding her head down. She reached in her pocket and pulled out her keys, taking Carlisle's key off the ring.

"Well, I guess I'll be going now," Bella said as she had her hand outstretched with the key. Carlisle stretched out his hand to retrieve it. As soon as their hands touched, it was as if lightning struck them both. A bright light seemed to come from where their hands met, and in a flash, everything, from the time of Carlisle's car accident to this very moment played in each of their minds.

"Bella," Carlisle sighed as he grabbed Bella's hand and pulled her into his embrace. Bella reached her hand and stroked his cheek before she pulled his face to hers in a passionate kiss.

SIX MONTHS LATER

On their rooftop terrace garden, Bella and Carlisle were married, in a very intimate ceremony. Only Esme and Eleazar, Rosalie and Emmett, and Dr. Aro Volturi were invited.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. What the spirit world and fate has brought together, let no man put asunder. Spirit dude, kiss your girl," Peter said. Peter had gotten an internet ministers license especially for the occasion at Bella's request.

"RIGHTEOUS!"


End file.
